


Not like This

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, lifes been kicking my ass, so have a few things i never planned on posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Sonic found Crazy Carls old trap.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Not like This

Sonic chuckled, holding his bleeding thigh, a deep red staining his pure white gloves and blood dribbled across his cobalt coat.it stained the grass he was on, hissed breath and small whines not making it even five feet out of the dense forest he was in.he expected death to be...louder.instead, it was horribly silent, after his initial scream of pain the breath was taken out of him, ears flat against his head but twitching, trying to desperately hear more than the fast beating of his heart, the ringing of silence, and his short, panicked breaths slowing down.

Crazy Carl's old bear trap had been found.

Carl said he removed them about a month ago, but Sonic could only assume the guy was too much of a scatterbrain.it was fair after all, an alien who made your whole town believe you were crazy suddenly saves the world and lives in your friend's attic for 2 months,7 days.

oh yeah, and that part hurt too. Tom and Maddie.they never breached anything more than friends. Sonic didn't even _deserve_ to call them his friends, much less more.not to mention they had been acting weird lately, acting _concerned_ and _way_ too nice for his taste. they gave him looks at the dining table to the point he didn't attend dinner.it seemed to help, they smiled a lot more to him after that even if in a weird way, so at least now he won't be in their way...right?

he couldn't tell if he made the right decision sneaking out for a run tonight.

Sonic sighed shakily, a whisper as his head started to get foggy. the world was slowly spinning getting faster and faster, and Sonic fell back, hissing at the way his leg moved, the teeth of the trap going deeper.

he thought he could hear someone calling his name, simply closing his eyes, feeling tears come up to the corners of his eyes.it hurt way too much, but he could at least numb it out by his overwhelming feelings. he hadn't done anything he wanted to do, he still had so many things on his bucket list and now..he would never finish that last goal. he missed his chance.

the world faded out just as Sonic felt someone brush her hands through his quills, screaming out his name.


End file.
